


If I Were A Metamorphmagus (I'd Have A Better Excuse)

by willoden



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Drarry Strugglefest 2020, Fanart, M/M, Pining, Possibly Pre-Slash, Potions Accident, Potions Class (Harry Potter), oh hey those all started with p
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willoden/pseuds/willoden
Summary: When the cauldron burst in his face it was all Draco could do to scramble away, and when the class went silent he did what he did best: flee.He didn’t count on Harry going after him.via prompt by GallifreyisBurning: Draco had a mishap with an experimental potion, and now his hair changes color according to his mood. It does NOT help him maintain his disinterested persona... especially since it flushes pink every time he encounters one Harry James Potter.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 26
Kudos: 180
Collections: Drarry Strugglefest 2020





	If I Were A Metamorphmagus (I'd Have A Better Excuse)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GallifreyisBurning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyisBurning/gifts).



This is the split-second before Harry turns his head and, inevitably, discovers Draco. Because they are both a disaster (and Draco did _not_ think this through).

**Author's Note:**

> Also cross-posted to Tumblr [here](https://violetworden.tumblr.com/post/624573473468088320/when-the-cauldron-burst-in-his-face-it-was-all)! (where you will also find me; feel free to send a message!)


End file.
